


Self Inserts

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: This will be a series of loosely related self-inserts as I shamelessly explore all my fantasies with various members of the Teen Wolf cast.





	1. Chapter 1

Running for my life had never been a fun experience, Especially with arrows sticking out of multiple places in my body. Hunters had no chill, no blue eyes never harmed anybody but fuck the code kill the wolf. I may have given the hunters the slip but I’d lost a lot of blood in the process. My vision was blurring and I was beginning to lose consciousness. I took a gamble running toward the scent I’d picked up, the scent of other wolves. I’d either die from the wolfsbane dart sticking out of my leg or be killed by a hostile pack. Damned if i did damned if I did damned if I didn’t with the last flagging serves of my strength I managed to vault the fence to the welcoming if large looking home. I’d made it about halfway to the door when I collapsed, everything going dark. 

 

I awoke to the feeling of a cold wet cloth being brushed across my face immediately trying to sit up, a strong hand quickly pressing me back down. “Relax, you are safe.” The voice was warm and gentle and I let myself relax turning my slightly blurred vision towards the voice. 

 

I wasn’t disappointed to see a really gorgeous guy giving me a kind smile. He was tall with curly, hair kinda big nose and ears, not perfect but still gorgeous. He was the realistic kind of beauty flaws that didn’t detract from his appeal. Or maybe I was just a bit out of it from the wolfsbane that’d been pumping through my veins. “Am I dead? Is this heaven?” 

 

“No you aren’t dead,” The guy scoffed smiling at me with a roll of his eyes. 

 

I wanted to move but I felt boneless my limbs like dead weights, completely useless. “You sure about that? ‘Cause I’ve always been told there are angels in heaven and you certainly look like one.”  _ Smooth TJ smooth.  _

 

“You are delirious aren’t you?” He placed the back of his hand on my forehead. Sending a flare of pleasure through my body It’d been so long since I’d been touched by a fellow wolf. Being an omega fucking sucked I needed a pack. 

 

“No, just flirting with the gorgeous guy taking care of my nearly dead ass.” I chuckled fighting my urge to press into the guy's touch. He was probably about seventeen or eighteen. Younger than me but not by a lot.   

 

“I’m Brett, by the way, my mom Satomi Ito, is one of the Alphas in town. Why were those hunters after you?” Brett, cute name. I’d heard of Satomi she was a very old wolf, widely regarded as being wise. If This was her territory he was in Beacon Hills and Scott McCall was the other alpha. I’d definitely picked a good place to run to. 

 

“You can call me TJ, I dunno what those hunters deal was, guess they were out to kill a wolf code be damned.” I really had no Idea what their problem was. Or even how they’d found out I was a wolf in the first place. 

 

“There are some extremists around I’ve heard, Satomi will be up to talk to you in a bit, you should rest.” The guy stood up to leave and I managed to make my arms move enough to grab his wrist. 

 

“Could you stay, I haven’t had the company of another wolf in a long time.”  _ Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.  _

 

“Yeah alright.” Brett smiled and sat back down twining our fingers together and stroking his thumb across my knuckles. I sighed in contentment relaxing back into the soft bed. My wolf happily reveling in the affection I had to try not to get attached it was pretty unlikely they’d take me in but at least they hadn’t killed me.  

 

\---

 

After a terrifying interrogation from the alpha. Who somehow managed to look like a sweet grandma and like she could fuck you up at the same time. I found myself spending a few days with the Ito pack. Other than the Alpha herself, Brett and his little sister I knew I wouldn’t fit in with this group. They were pacifists, and way too strict for me. Most of them were some of the most boring, if kind people I’d ever met. 

 

The friendship I had started to build with Brett was worth it though. His company really helped keep me sane. He treated me like pack even if I wasn’t and why I didn’t let myself form a pack bond with him. It was nice to have another wolf to cuddle with if nothing else. He made a good teddy bear. 

 

Currently, we were cuddled on his bead watching a movie, his long arm wrapped around my shoulders as I used his chest as a pillow. I was half asleep from the comforting fingers carding through my hair as we watched Osmosis Jones. 

 

“Hey TJ?” Brett said drawing my gaze up to meet his beautiful eyes. 

“Hmm?” I muttered only half awake. 

 

“You aren’t going to join our pack are you?” Brett sounded so disappointed I almost reconsidered but, I knew I’d never fit with Satomi’s rules or her packs overall blandness

 

“No,” I answered trying not to sound apologetic about it. 

 

“You should meet with Scott then, you’d like him probably fit in with his pack.” Brett seemed hopeful I’d consider it, I guess he wanted me to stick around. I wasn’t surprising We’d become pretty lose in the time I’d spent here. 

 

“I’ll talk with him, I kinda like this town. Besides, I just started working for Mrs. Abernathy and while she may be the shadiest old lady I’ve ever met she runs the most chill bookstore ever.” I gave Brett a reassuring smile turning my eyes back to the movie. 

 

Before I knew what had happened I was forced on my back Brett pinning my arms above my head and staring down at me with glowing golden eyes. Pulse increased and my own eyes flared in response a low warning growl issuing from my throat. I did not like being pinned down. 

 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Brett said releasing my wrists and placing his hands on my chest instead. “You make life around here a lot more exciting, and you actually know how to have a good time.” 

 

“I’m not planning on leaving unless someone runs me out of town Brett I promise.”  _ What was he doing other than making me really horn by having his gorgeous body plastered across mine in a very sexual and intimate position.   _

 

“Good, I don’t want to lose my best friend.” Before I could respond to that revelation Brett kissed me softly. 

 

Never being one to let a guy like Brett feel rejected I cupped the back of his head, deepening the kiss and letting out a rumble of contentment. Brett was a fantastic kisser and relaxed fully letting him explore my mouth with his tongue. By body began to heat blood flow rushing south as my cock hardened in my jeans. Our actions were clearly having a similar effect on Brett as his own hardness was grinding against my thigh as we made out. 

 

Brett leaned back peeling off his shirt and giving me the chance to do the same. I let out a whine bucking against him as his lips sealed over one of my nipples sucking and nipping at it with his teeth before subjecting the other nub to the same treatment. I threaded my fingers through Brett’s hair as he kissed down my hair torso un buttoning my Jeans as he went. Breath caught in my throat as he smirked up at me with those beautiful eyes and hauled my uncut member out of my underwear.

 

“I love uncut dick.” Brett purred pulling back my foreskin to lap at the precum rapidly leaking from the head. His tongue sent shivers down my spine causing me to thrash on the bed as he teased at the slit with the tip of his tongue. 

 

“So responsive.” Brett smiled finally taking my cock into his mouth and easily down to the hilt. I tightened my grip on his hair as he began slowly bobbing humming happily as he sucked me. 

 

“Fuck you look so beautiful like that Brett.” I managed to whine as our eyes met both flashing gold at one another causing a burn in my chest as I was forced to deny a pack bond again. It fucking hurt I wanted to be Brett’s pack but I couldn’t, not while he was part of Satomi's pack.  

 

Sensing my discomfort, Brett swallowed me to the base humming as the head of my cock slid into his throat sending vibrations through my dick. “Fuck!” I exclaimed falling back against the sheets and letting the taller wolf devour me. 

 

“Cum for me TJ,” Brett demanded, pulling off my cock briefly a string of saliva connecting his mouth and my cock still. 

 

My back bowed and arched off the bed as Brett’s expert mouth drained me. My seed spilling into his mouth as he swallowed with happy moans. I gripped his hair as Brett worked my cock through my orgasm. 

 

“Mmmm, you taste incredible.” Brett smiled stroking my still hard cock and kissing along my shaft. 

 

“Brett, sensitive.” I groaned as my body spasmed, my dick far too sensitive. Which didn’t stop Brett as he milked me for several more seconds the younger wolf finally took mercy on me letting go of my cock and pulling me into a deep kiss. 

 

I relaxed back into the bed letting Brett kiss me losing myself in his affection. He finally fully undressed me not breaking the kiss. I vaguely noted his own nudeness as he slipped out of his pants. Leaving us both totally nude. 

 

“I want to ride you,” Brett whispered. “Then I want to flip you over and fill your ass with my cock.” 

 

I shuddered nodding eagerly as Brett placed his hand on my shoulder leaning over to open his nightstand snatching a tube of lube. 

 

“You want to use condoms?” Brett asked. Which I appreciated it was totally unneeded, but it was considerate.  

 

“No, I don’t want anything between us not even a few millimeters of latex.” I winked reaching down to stoke Brett’s cock my hole giving an eager twitch in anticipation. He was huge, at least nine inches and thick too I was glad I had werewolf healing or I wouldn’t be able to sit for a week.    

 

“You are such a sap.” Brett mused fondly slicking up my cock and giving me a warm affectionate smile.

 

“Sap is sweet,” I bit my bottom lip as brett impaled himself seating fully on my ock. 

 

“Feel’s so big inside me baby.” The taller wolf leaned forward capturing me in another passionate kiss as he began to slowly bounce on my cock. 

 

Moans spilled from my throat and into Brett’s mouth as he slowly increased his pace.His big cock bouncing with him sending bead’s a precum sailing around the room and filling my nostril with the intoxicating scent of Brett’s arousal. He smelled incredible, he was incredible. His hole was so tight clamped around my dick like a vice, I wasn’t going to last long and judging from the smug smirk on Brett’s face, and the way he kept biting his lip neither was he. 

 

“Fuck gonna cum.” Brett tossed back his head and let out a long moan as he spilled across my hairy torso coating me in his hot cum and driving my own orgasm out of me, filling Brett with my second load. 

 

“I’ve never seen a guy have a hands free orgasm while riding me,” I complimented as Brett lie on top of me nuzzling at my neck. 

 

“I’m surprised your dick feels amazing.”

 

I beamed at that letting out a startled yelp as brett flipped me over onto my stomach. I barely had time to process before he buried himself. A sob left my throat. Prep was virtually useless for werewolves and Brett and was huge. It hurt but the pain rapidly ebbed as brett drew it away, kissing between my shoulderblades. 

 

“Relax baby I know it hurts but you can take it, your tough.” Brett gave me a few more seconds before he began relentlessly railing me. 

 

I hadn’t really ever been subjected to a real hard fuck. Certainly not by a werewolf, but it was incredible. Raw primal passion as Brett took me. Plowing in with long hard strokes filling me completely muttering praise into my ear as my brain short-circuited from the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure. 

 

“You may be omega but you are my pack,” Brett muttered between hard slams of his powerful hips. “I’ll protect you Omega or not.” 

 

I let out a loud roar feeling tears prick at the corner of my eyes as a strong pack bond forged between use. Settling around my chest like a suit of armor Brett poured affection and acceptance through it as he fucked into me. I went limp right a Brett climaxed suddenly too emotionally overwhelmed to continue. 

 

“Hey, hey you're okay, C’mere.” He slid gently out of me rolling me onto my side and pillowing my head against his chest. It had been so long since I’d bonded with anyone I was a wreck sobbing against Brett’s chest. “Shhh, it’s okay baby, I’ve got you.”  

 

Once I’d calmed down Brett kissed me sending comfort through our pack bond. My dick was still achingly hard still on the cusp of an orgasm as if my body had put it on hold so we could have our wolf moment. 

 

It only took a few quick tugs of Brett’s hand to have me spilling cum all over his hand which he promptly rubbed into his chest, marking himself with my scent. Which as a wolf was about the most flattering thing he could do eve though he’d already been filled with two loads of my cum at this point.

 

We collapsed into an exhausted heap in each other’s arms Brett wrapping around me protectively as we both drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Alpha, and Omega. VS. Succubus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continue my self indulgence on this my birthday enjoy! Sex in the next chapter which may be out latwer today or maybe tomorrow.

A succubus is a demon in female form, or supernatural entity in folklore (traced back to medieval legend), that appears in dreams and takes the form of a woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual activity. Well that’s what Wikipedia would tell you anyways. In reality they were leeches feeding of the sexualy energy of the poor heterosexual and bisexual populace. They’d use their pheromones to seduce their prey and drain away every bit of his life force until nothing remained but a dessicated husk. Conversely their male counterparts were far less dangerous while they too fed on the sexual energy of people both male and female they didn’t drain their partners dry. Sure he’d leave you drained of every bit of sex he could get out of you but he wouldn’t take everything and unlike a succubus, an incubus required explicit consent to feed.

 

So a succubus was essentially a raping life sucking death machine. So when i’d spotted one I took it upon myself to hunt her down, I’d done a fine job cock blocking her so far chasing her away from multiple men, see Succubus pheromones were potent but even they couldn’t override sexual orientation yeah her pheremones might have left my cock hard and leaking in my pants, but there was an extreme difference in getting a physical response from the body and true arousal. Also her venom and her goo goo hypno seductress eyes had not effect on guys like me who were a solid 6 on the Kinsey scale.

 

This was the third night Id been chasing the bitch she knew I was hot on her heel and her desperation had increased. Great thing about being a wolf was not requiring sleep or rest for day on end as long as I stayed fed. I had been her shadow driving her away from every man she’d attempted to devour, even if i had gotten clocked in the nose by an angry poon hungry frat boy. He’d thank me ten years down the line when he was working in a suit for his daddy raking in money hand over fist like everything that was wrong with capitalism. Despite my better judgement I had warned Scott about his little rape demon problem. Which of course had created more problems than it had solved Scott wanted to protect people but he fell a bit too close to the center of the Kinsey scale to be much help while he wasnt exclusivley hetero sexual as had been evident by his ability to partially resist the Succubus he was still vulnerable. However the Alpha made great bait. 

 

Don’t get me wrong I didn’t want to dangle Scott in front of a rapey demon like a piece of meat but he had proven to tempting a prize for her to pass up. The amount of lifeforce she could gain from an alpha male werewolf could sustain her for decades. Scott bless him was all to willing to sacrifice himself which was a trait I’d have to break him of if I joined his pack. Self sacrifice was all well and good until it left a shattered pack in its wake with no alpha, the pack torn apart from the inside out. 

Finally she was trapped, having paralyzed scott with her venomous tail he lay crumpled on the ground, unconscious but that had been part of my plan. Now she was caught between a very angry wolf and a dead end cave. The Succubus whirled hissing at me with her snake like tongue, her misma not affecting me and letting me see her true from, legs like a goat, tail like a serpent horns and sharp needle like teeth. With disturbingly haunting screech she charged intent on escape. 

 

\---

 

The fight if you could call it that had lasted only moments without her special abilities she was barley stronger than a human. A few sharp stunning blows to her solar plexus and a quick twist of the head snapping her neck, he lie crumpled dead on the floor leaving me to attend to Scott. 

 

I pulled the alpha over to the cave wall propping him up in a sitting position he wouldn’t be awake for awhile. Well he was technically wake just paralyzed fully. The scent of the alpha’s arousal was maddening. I cursed the succubus for the effect she had on him. What she would have done to him had my plan failed. There was no time to dwell on that however I made Scott as comfortable as I could patting him on the shoulder as i drug the corpse outside and constructed a pyre. 

 

\---

 

I’d just covered the corpse in Slat when Scott emerged from the cave adjusting his dick in his pants poor guy those Succubus pheromones would be keeping him hard for awhile on and off until he had chance to jerk off a half dozen times. I was similarly affected, luckily one solid dicking from Brett would probably sort me out effectively. 

 

“You got her?” Scott asked looking uncomfortably at the pyre. He understood there wasn’t much choice but to kill her It didn’t mean he liked it. HE was a good man a better man than me I much preferred to take a problem out permanently instead of dealing with it again in a few months. Scott however had a knack for his mercy making allies out of his former enemies.  

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” I tossed the burning brand in my hand on the pyre and stepped back as the fire raged. I turned to Scott and shrugged. 

 

“Thank you for your help, with this,” He gestured to the roaring fire. “We couldn’t have done it without you.” I smiled at that it wasn't true they could have, they had knack for this kinda thing but they probably couldn’t have kept this succubus starved and weak without my help so it wasn’t an entirely false platitude.  

 

“No one died, no one got raped by a demon, I call it a win. Besides I’m just an Omega always a good Idea to be useful to the local alpha.” Scott crossed the distance between us placing his hand on my shoulder and meeting my eyes. I tensed under the touch, trying not to whimper, being touched by an alpha who was flooding my nose with arousal while I myself was harder than rolled tungsten in my own pants was, hot yet uncomfortable. 

“You were very useful, and you don’t have to be an omega any more, not if you don't want to be.” Scott’s voice was steady and earnest  

 

A solid lump formed in my throat and my eyes burned, if i had a tail it’d be wagging I’d been omega so long and while my pack bond with Brett had kept me sane I needed an alpha, I needed one like Scott one that cared and could actually protect me.  _ Satomi was great but her track record for keeping her pack alive was severely lacking from what I’d heard.  _

 

“We took a vote, Brett trusts you the rest of the pack is starting too, so if you want,” 

 

I cut off Scott by pulling him into a tight hug and scenting him. “Yes,” 

 

Scott Chuckled returning my affection. It was a little awkward as or bodies pressed together and I had to repress a gasp of I felt Scott’s full harness press against my thigh. He was huge, probably bigger than Brett. 

 

“Sorry the succubus, and your pheromones are still affecting me,” Ne nuzzled my neck inhaling deeply and letting out a low rumble. “You smell so good,” 

 

_ Wait I was part of the reason Scott was turned on?  _ That was utterly flattering I’d love to be claimed the fun way by the alpha but not out in the woods preferably in my bed were we could take our time, but I wouldn’t ask Scott for that not while  _ my  _ arousal wasn't the only thing causing his cock to be rock hard in his jeans.  _ Fucking Succubus.  _

 

“So do you and, I’d like to take this further but not while you are still affected by her,” I gestured to the roaring pyre. “It wouldn’t be right.” 

 

Scott smiled at that and surprised me with a kiss a long sweet peep passionate kiss that left my mind reeling and my lungs empty. Stunning me for several seconds after he broke the contact. “Under the circumstances I can see why you are apprehensive, but. I want to welcome you to the pack I know how bonds work and if you want to form our bond,” He cupped my erection and squeezed gently, he was not making the whole not taking advantage of him thing easy right now. “In the  _ traditional way.  _ We can but your right now doesn’t feel right.” 

 

I nodded hugging the Alpha tight the tendril of or pack bonds forming burning in my chest, I hoped I didn’t have to wait too long. 


	3. Three Wolves are better than two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I This took longer than Expected and I had intended this to just be me and Scott but Liam kept trying to sneak in So I decided to kill the two birds with the proverbial stone enjoy!

It had been two days since we had dealt with the Succubus. Two agonizing days of trying to avoid pouncing on Scott every time I saw him. I knew he’d come to me and we were bonding, just by hanging out with the rest of the pack. I had taken a shine to all of them especially Liam who was literally the cutest little wolf I’d ever met. Much angry, such cute, I had a knack for calming the pint-sized werewolf, apparently, I gave great hugs. According to Liam anyway. His rage always seemed to cool when I wrapped an arm around him and cracked a joke. Though playing referee between Liam and Brett’s rivalry was getting on my nerves I was tempted to seal them both in a room with mountain ash and let them fuck out the palpable sexual tension that floated between them so thickly one could almost see it physically manifest.

 

Stiles would be the perfect accomplice for that endeavor but I’d wait for that little bit of… pack maintenance later. My thoughts wandered about thinking about the pack and my place in it when there was a knock on my door I was spaced out but instantly knew it was Scott. I’d know the steady rhythm of his heartbeat anywhere and of course his scrumptious scent. I hopped up off the Sofa not at all ashamed by the fact I was clad only in a pair of Cookie monster Pajama pants.

I had seen the whole pack in their pajamas it was a common occurrence for an impromptu sleepover to happen in Scott’s living room. I pulled open the door and whistled Scott was impeccably dressed in tight black dress pants, a Scarlet button-down shirt and brown dress shoes he looked delectable. 

 

“Well, I feel woefully underdressed.” I chuckled stepping aside to welcome the alpha into  _ my  _ territory. 

 

“Does anyone dress up to lounge around their house?” Scott asked as I shut the door behind him. “C’mon get dressed we are going out.” Scott smiled at me brightly with his stupid, beautiful asymmetrical face.  _ Stupid Scott stop making me feel average! You're as bad as Brett I swear. _

 

“Out, like on a date?” I raised a brow crossing my arms and looking Scott up and down. He looked so handsome, I wanted to take off his clothes, but at the same time I just kinda wanted to stare at him. He really looked great. 

 

“Sort of? I’m not just gonna make love to you without taking you to dinner first, I’m not that kind of guy.” He blushed, actually blushed he was adorable, I tended to forget I was several years older than Scott. Which hadn’t really been an issue since I still behaved like a teenager not a man in his mid-twenties. “Besides you deserve better than that.” 

 

It was my turn to blush.  _ Suave bastard.  _ “Alright, Let me get ready, make yourself at home,”  _ But first.  _ I wrapped my arms around the alpha and scented him nuzzling against his neck. My heart stuttered and my eyes flashed briefly as Scott poured affection and acceptance through our budding pack bond. 

 

Before I could pull away from the embrace Scott caught the back of my head and kissed me.               

 

I smiled into the kiss letting Scott’s tongue massage mine. He was an incredible kisser gentle warm and sweet. Yet his kiss possed a dominating quality that left my throat bared and a small whimper slipping from my lips into Scott’s mouth. He finally released me letting me slip ever reluctantly out of his embrace.

 

“Help yourself to anything in the fridge, I’m gonna hop in the shower and change.” 

 

Scott nodded nonchalantly plopping on my couch and picking up the remote. I smiled as I walked back toward my bathroom. 

 

\---

I had just shut off the blow dryer when I finally noticed a familiar voice coming from the living room. Not Scott’s but Liam’s what was he doing here? I decided to ignore my curiosity and instead finish getting cleaned up. Once I was dressed I entered the living room to find Liam looking at me sheepishly. His scent flared with guilt. Which smelled awful so I smiled at the teen to assuage his worry Scott and I had plenty of time to bond it wasn’t a race. 

 

“Hey, Liam what’s up?” The youngest wolf looked me over, taking in the outfit I supposed. I hadn’t exactly gone all out but I had put on black slacks and a burgundy dress shirt.  

 

“You look nice.” 

 

“Thank you, but you’re deflecting the question.” I quirked a brow as Liam look at Scott pleadingly then back to me. It was pretty cute how Liam looked at Scot like he had all the answers. Of course, Scott didn’t but it was nice to see how much Liam looked up to him. 

 

“I wanted to know if I could crash your and Scott’s date, and get in on the uhh…” Liam blushed which was adorable. “The sexual pack bonding.” 

 

“Alright, although I wish you had shown up before I got all dressed up.” I chuckled patting Liam on the shoulder to show I was only kidding. “I propose we all change into pajamas, I’ll make dinner and we make this a more intimate affair.” 

 

\---

 

After we had our dinner we retired to my bed. At first, we just Cuddled, Scott on one side, me on the other with Liam in the middle making a werewolf sandwich.  Liam was actually the one to make the first move, the shorter wolf shoved me onto my back and straddled me. I smirked up at Liam who smiled back before dipping down to seal our mouths together in a deep kiss. 

 

Technically speaking Liam wasn’t a good kisser he was all over the place but the sheer enthusiasm he put into it made up for his experience deficit. It made me feel wanted and important, I guided the kiss along non vocally instructing the younger man. 

 

Liam rolled his hips against mine dragging our erections together through the thin material of our lounge pants. I hooked my arms around him pulling him tight against my chest our bare torso’s pressed together.    
  
Liam let out a giggle as he rocked against me, “Dude your chest hair tickles.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh as I shifted into a sitting position, I kissed Liam again then turned to Scott who was watching us with Dark lust blow eyes. “You like watching your Betas make out Scott.” 

 

“You guys look beautiful together, “ Scott said his face splitting into an affectionate smile. I felt my face heat at the praise and saw Liam blush as well.    
  
“Shuddup,” Liam grumbled hiding his blush in my neck and scenting me. 

 

I made a grabby hand at Scott using the other to rub Liam’s back. The Alph scooted closer and kissed me. Scott clearly didn’t suffer from Liam’s inexperienced he was a fantastic kisser. If my cock hadn’t already been rock hard it would have been after making out with Scott for a few minutes. His technique was passionate yet gentle, dominant but soft and encouraging. Honestly, Scott kissed exactly how I’d expected him too. 

 

I was so distracted by Scott I didn’t even notice Liam had moved until  I felt my pants being pulled off. Before I even had a moment to react to the situation Liam had stripped as well and pressed both our cocks together jerking them both in a tight grip. “   
  
A whimper escaped my throat as Liam Jerked us both off and Scott deepened our kiss. I let myself go slack and submit to Scott’s ministrations which must have been a good move if the approving growl he let out was any indication. 

 

The Alpha pushed me back onto the bed wrapping both his strong arms around my torso and continuing his quest to suffocate me his kiss. I could only moan into Liam’s mouth as my fellow beta Rubbed our cocks together, it was hot, Liam had a good sized cock about the same size as mine and his hand fit perfectly around our combined lengths. 

 

Scott finally broke our Suffocating lip lock allowing much-needed oxygen into my lungs. The alpha kissed his way down my torso teasing at both of my nipples as he finally decided to where Liam’s hand had combined our cocks. Liam and I moaned in Tandem as Scott managed to get both our Cocks in his mouth lapping at them both hungrily with his tongue. 

 

It was too much stimulation for Liam who let out a whimper and erupted into Scott’s mouth the combination of Liam cumming on my cock and Scott’s mouth around it was enough to send me over the edge as well. Scott sealed his lips tightly over the heads of our cocks swallowing our loads happily before pulling off our cocks and smiling at us both. 

 

“You guys taste so good.” Scott finally pulled off his lounge pants revealing his huge leaking uncut cock. It was a mouth-watering sight and one of the most beautiful dicks I’d ever seen. If my dick had been in any danger of going soft it wasn't now, My hole even twitched anticipation of being filled by that monster. 

 

“Fuck I need you inside me like yesterday.” I groaned reaching out to stroke the thick shaft of my alphas perfect cock. 

 

“First I want Liam to fuck you while You blow me, then I’ll give you what you want.” I took it back Scott wasn't a sweet cinnamon roll he was an evil villainous cock denying devil. Although the prospect of getting fucked by Liam was pretty enticing he was pretty big for his age and if he fucked anything like he kissed I was in for an enthusiastic plowing. Which was great. 

 

“You are evil,” I grumbled reaching over to the nightstand and passing Liam my lube. “ Get that cock in me pup,” 

 

Liam took the lube and generously coated his cock and my hole probing in with his fingers to make sure I was well lubed. He’d clearly done this before at least.”I’ve only done this a couple times, Scott usually tops.” Which meant that Liam had fucked Scott which made my cock impossibly harder as Liam buried himself in me in one smooth motion. 

 

Liam held still and let me adjust as Scott straddled my chest and tapped the head of his cock on my lips. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue tasting Scott’s delicious precum as he tapped my tongue with his cock. My senses were filled with Scott’s powerful arousal and I hungrily sealed my lips around Scott’s dick and sucked him as deep as I could at the awkward angle. As I eagerly devoured the Alpha Liam began slowly thrusting into me drawing almost out before slowly sliding back in slowly but steadily building his pace.

 

Liam was clearly better at fucking than he was a kissing as he pounded into me with rhythmic precise thrusts, driving moans and whimpers from my throat as he fucked me hard. “Fuck, harder Liam,” I said pulling off Scott’s cock only for a moment and dragging the Alpha’s pelvis forward until his dick was buried in the back of my throat. My nose pressed into his groin where his arousal was the heaviest. 

 

Scott groaned fucking my face a bit as he gently petted my head encouragingly, Liam obliged my request fuckling me with rapid thrusts that were quickly becoming erratic. “There you go Liam, fuck him hard get him nice and ready for me baby.” 

Scott’s encouragement sent Liam over the edge with a muttered curse as he fucked his seed deep inside me only pulling out when he was too sensitive to continue I was on the cusp of an orgasm and still reeling from the feeling of Liam inside me when with blinding speed Scott swapped places with Liam and buried himself in me in one movement. I cried out in pain that was instantly drained away by Liam as Scott wasted no time fucking into me rapidly. Quickly turning the initial discomfort into white-hot pleasure as Scott hammered my prostate brutally with his massive cock quickly driving an orgams out of me and not relenting. Liam kissed me as I came for the second time that night solidifying our pack bond and sending my nerve endings in a hypersensitive overdrive.  

 

Scott flipped me onto my side spooning me and sliding back into my hole I was too overstimulated to do anything but whimper as scott Fucked another load out of me. Liam wrapped around me from the front holding me and kissing me gently as scott continued to drill away at my poor hole. Finally, with a roar scott Filled me with his seed the base of his cock swelling and locking us together with his knot. My cock let out one last small spurt of cum as I went entirely limp caught in and embrace on both sides by Scott and Liam. 

 

I felt the perfect bone deep contentment settle over me as my bond with Scott blazed through my chest securing itself to my core like a mighty anchor. 

 

“Now you feel like pack,” Liam muttered happily and sleepiyl kissing my softly I was unable to formulate words all that managed to come out of my mouth was a happy rumble. Which drew a chuckle from Liam.    
  
Scott kissed the space between my shoulder blades trying not to move as his cock continued to pump cum inside me. It was crazy how much an alpha came when he knotted. “Go to sleep baby we’ve got you.” 

  
And as if my brain was waiting for permission I drifted into deep content sleep.                    



	4. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long ADD is a killer for a writer finally got it done though, I don't think I'll write a part two of this or things might feel a bit repetitive but anyway our Favorite Deputy Hellhound is next, anyways enjoy folks.

_ Witches, I fucking hate witches. _ They're almost always up to something nefarious or some wild power grab. Or a revenge plot or some other bull shit. I’d taken it upon myself to keep an eye on every witch within the McCall pack territory, well all two of them, thank fuck there wasn’t a whole coven. My paranoia paid off, I had gotten wind of a witch who planned to turn Jackson back into a Kanima and use him for her own purposes. Which A, was really fucked up and B, not on my watch bitch. I informed Scott but I was already tracking the witch; I didn’t have time to wait for back up so I took the initiative.  

 

It turned out to be the right decision. Thankfully the witch hadn’t been intelligent enough to put up a mountain ash circle or set up any wards. Frankly, a wooden door wasn’t an obstacle to a werewolf. I kicked the door off its hinges, sending it flying into the room and interrupting the witch’s incantation. 

 

“Stop your spell now, let him go and I’ll let you live.” I actually would, even if seeing my pack mate bound to the ceiling writhing in agony had my wolf screaming at me to shred this bitch like confetti.  _ Delicious meat confetti. _

 

“So he is important to your pack after all.” The Witch gave me a long assessing look with her piercing green eyes and gestures to Jackson, “Take him.” With that, the witch vanished in a puff of smoke.  _ What the actual shit? _

 

_ I can contemplate the witchy bullshit later _ , I crossed the room watching with righteous rage as Jackson's skin went from being mottled with scales to soft human skin.  _ I take it back I’m going to hunt that bitch, I mean witch down and tear her to shreds. _ But Jackson was my priority now. He lifted his head as I approached him. His eyes going from a yellow Lizard-like slit pupil to normal werewolf blues. His beautiful blues. 

 

“TJ?” He managed, his voice trembling and sounding like he’d just gargled razor blades and nails. I reached up and snapped the chains holding him to the ceiling, letting him collapse heavily against my body, supporting his weight easily. 

 

“Easy Jack I’ve got ya, buddy.” 

 

Jackson let out a pained whimper as I held him up, I cupped the back of his neck sapping away some of his pain. 

 

“What took you so long?” Jackson grumbled, causing me to scoff.  _ Asshole.  _

 

“She literally only had you for like twenty minutes man.” I sling Jackson’s arm over my shoulder pulling his bare torso against my clothed one. “Can you walk or do I need to carry you?” 

 

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a car but if you hold me up I can walk.” Jackson’s voice was strained, his brow furrowed in pain. He was sweating and breathing heavily with every step but I let him retain his pride as I walked him to my car. He practically fell into the seat, only just managing to get properly in and close the door. 

 

I took Jackson's hand after I pulled onto the road, drawing as much of his pain as I could bear and still drive safely. He let out a strained but slightly relieved sigh sinking into the seat; his eyes screwed shut and his brow furrowed. He’s in a lot of pain and it’s understandable with what that witch had been trying to do, but he would heal. The witch hadn’t completed her spell. 

 

“Thanks,” Jackson muttered as his features relaxed a bit. His pain level was still high but he had and still does have a pretty high tolerance for it. It really pissed me off to see a pack member in so much pain.  _ Fucking witches are the worst. _

 

“Try not to get kidnapped often. It really stressed me out.” I teased him, earning a pained huff of laughter from him.  _ He’s laughing so he probably Isn’t dying or turning into a weapon of vengeance that was a plus.  _

 

“I’d hate to inconvenience you.” He snarked, his breathing slowing as he started to slip into unconsciousness which was probably for the best. It would allow his body to focus more fully on healing. 

 

“Rest Jack, you need to heal.” I run my thumb across his knuckles soothingly taking a larger volume of his pain as I’m forced to a stop by a traffic light. Jackson is safe, for now, no need to cause any trouble for the Sheriff’s department by driving like a madman.   

 

“Stop calling me Jack.” he grumbled as his heart rate slowed down and he drifted into unconsciousness. 

 

\---

 

I park in front of my building and look at him and groan. I get out of the car and walk over to his side. I then proceed to carry an unconscious Jackson up to my apartment which was not a great concern. The neighbors might talk but fuck them they are plebs anyways. For all, they know Jackson is my little brother or something. He is the right age to be my younger sibling. It wasn’t really an uncommon sight to see someone carry a passed out college-age guy into our building; people tended to party a lot here.

 

I gently deposited Jackson on my bed, throwing open the curtains to let the moonlight accelerate his healing. I carefully removed his pants and shoes so he’d be more comfortable. Once I have him situated I crawl into the bed with him, laying his head in my lap and carding my fingers through his hair so he can sleep and recover. 

 

While Jackson slept, I filled Scott in on what happened. Both of us agreed that we’d keep an eye out for the witch and that Jackson should probably have a fellow wolf bodyguard for a while incase the witch tried again. Since he was currently laying in my lap I volunteered for the job.

 

Jackson looked so peaceful when he’s sleeping. I’d always known he was gorgeous, when he was asleep though, he was angelic. Amazing what not looking like a constantly smug ass hole can do for his appearance. After a few hours of me comforting him, Jackson woke up partially, just enough to drag me down down the bed a bit so I was no longer sitting up and plaster his body across mine. 

 

I huffed a quiet laugh as Jackson buried his nose in my neck sleepily nuzzling the column of my throat. I wrapped my arms around his torso holding him tight hands rubbing up and down his back comfortingly. 

 

“Thank you,” Jackson whispered almost inaudibly against my skin. 

 

I lieu of a reply I just kissed his temple holding the smaller wolf in my arms and radiating comfort through our fragile but existent pack bond. It was barely a pack bond, like a single thread of spider silk that acknowledged we both belonged to the same alpha. But that was still a potent connection, not as solid as the heavy iron chains anchored to my center that represented Scott, Brett, and Liam but there and no less important. 

 

“How do you feel?” I asked trying not to think about the fact I had a nearly naked Jackson Whittemore sprawled across me. Of course, my rebellious dick had noticed and was at half mast in my Jeans we were in a very emotionally intimate position and there was a lot of positive energy flowing between us, luckily I wasn't the only one affected I could feel Jackson’s half-mast erection pressed against my thigh as well. 

 

“Like myself,” He shifted a bit so he could look up at me a small smile on his face. “You make a good pillow. Is that why Liam is always laying on you?”

 

“Probably and I do give Liam daily orgasms he’s very affectionate after I make him cum.” 

 

Jackson let out a jealous little growl shifting so our crotches were aligned and placing his hands on my chest effectively pinning me to the bed. “So McCall and Liam both beat me to you huh.” 

 

“Why are you jealous?” I chuckled grabbing Jackson’s forearms and squeezing them gently. “It’s pretty common practice for a new Beta to bond with his Alpha and his first before anyone else.”  

 

“Because I’ve wanted you to fuck me ever since that frat boy broke your nose and you just smiled and handed him a beer,” Jackson smirked handsomely massaging my shoulders gently through my shirt. “You’re not like the rest of the pack. If that guy had punched me or Liam he’d probably have been hospitalized you stayed calm and shrugged it off. You’re really hot when your confident and trying to protect everyone. You remind me of Scott but, with more life experience and a more realist worldview.”    
  
“So since you can’t have Scott you’ll settle for me instead?” I deadpanned.  

 

Jackson gave me a growl and kissed me hard and I let him. Stiles was right it was easy to rile Jackson up. I owed Stiles one hell of a blowjob for his advice of how to get under Jack’s skin. Danny too. I had a lot of really hot boys on my pack bonding fuck list. I shifted my weight and flipped us over so I was the one pinning Jackson to the bed kissing him roughly my hand slowly unbuttoning my shirt as we rutted against one another. Jack submitted deliciously to my kiss which had my wolf thrumming with excitement. 

 

I slipped my shirt over my shoulders and tossed it aside letting out a whine as Jackson tweaked my nipples. It wasn’t painful but they were sensitive. I guided Jackson's hands down to belt breaking the kiss to give him a goofy grin. 

 

“Anybody ever tell you, you’re beautiful,” I asked as Jackson slowly and seductively undid my pants.  _ Which had a zipper, not a button fly because I'm not bougie.  _

 

Jackson smiled leaning up to kiss me, this kiss was softer more exploratory I groaned into Jackson’s mouth as his strong hand wrapped around my uncut cock tugging roughly. Jack finally broke the kiss pressing our foreheads together. “Yeah they have but I.. I really like it.” 

 

_ Praise kink? I could work with that. _ “Then why don't you get those perfect lips wrapped around my cock and let me see those pretty eyes while you blow me.” Jackson’s eyes flared blue for a moment, he kissed his way down the torso still firmly stroking my cock. His lips and teeth trailed bites and kisses down my torso down lower and lower until he reached my cock. 

 

I threaded my fingers through Jackson’s soft hair smiling at him approvingly as he licked from the base of my member to the tip. “Good boy, Suck my cock.” 

 

Jack was happy to oblige swallowing me to the hilt in one swift motion dragging a deep moan from my throat. We locked eyes with me smiling brightly at the beautiful man who was sucking… no  _ worshipping _ my cock. “You’re so handsome Jackson, beautiful eyes beautiful face, perfect hair, and gorgeous eyes.” 

Jackson hummed happily around me from the praise increasing his speed. His eyes contained just a sliver of blue-grey swallowed almost completely by the black of his pupil. The younger man hollowed his cheeks bobbing his head with gusto his strong hands keeping my hips pinned to the bed. 

 

“Jack, fuck, gonna cum.” My balls tightened and my body shuddered as Jackson dragged an orgasm from me with just his talented mouth. Happily humming and swallowing every drop of my massive load and continuing to suck my oversensitive cock through my orgasm. I whimpered gripping Jackson’s hair tightly as he milked me, trying vainly with boneless arms to push him off. 

 

Jack persisted with this oral assault causing me to nearly black out when the second orgasm hit within a minute of the first. Jackson finally had mercy pulling off my cock pulling me into a kiss. We swapped my second load around between our mouths sharing the fruits of Jackson's labor and both swallowing a mix of each other's saliva and my cum.  

 

When he broke the kiss Jackson was smiling, no beaming at me. It wasn’t his usual smug almost cruel smirk but a war affectionate smile that sent a flare of pleasure through our pack bond. I pulled Jackson into my arms and held him tightly against my chest rubbing his back and pressing light kisses to his temple. 

 

“Let me recharge for a minute, then I’m going to fill that perfect ass of yours.” Jackson made a happy humming noise raising up to look me in the eye.

 

“So you're going to fuck me?” Jackson said slipping off his boxers and taking both our cocks in hand.        __

 

“No, I’m going to show you how much being you pack mate means to me, by filling every inch of you I can reach. Then I’ll pound your hole until you beg me to let you cum and once we’re both ready we’ll cum together and take this beyond mere physical pleasure.” 

 

“How romantic.” Jackson snarked stroking our cocks with a tighter grip his precum providing ample lube for his hand to slide seamlessly along our shafts. 

 

“Don’t make fun of me this is important…” Jackson cut me off with deep passionate kiss one that lasted until we both were breathless. 

 

“I know it is to me too. Just relax and let me get us both prepared while you recharge.” Jackson kissed me again sliding back down my body and taking my cock back into his mouth. 

  
_ This boy will be the death of me _


	5. The Hellhound

 

All air was knocked from my body and I impacted a tree with an unsettling crack. It wasn't the mighty oak, it was my spine. The massive werebear roared dropping back down on all fours before charging toward me. I attempted to move but I couldn't my back was clearly broken. Before the renegade shifter could reach me a flaming body came crashing into its side sending the massive creature rolling away. 

 

Jordan roared menacingly at the bear his body wreathed in flame that blazed intensely. It was a terrifying sight, apparently, the already wounded bear agreed with that assessment and it let out a snorting grumble and barreled off into the forest. 

 

Jordan turned toward me flames winking out, claws and fangs retracting as he turned and jogged toward me. I had to wonder how his underwear managed to survive him going full human torch were the rest of his clothes didn't. 

 

The deputy knelt next to me a concerned look on his handsome face. His eyes fading back to their natural beautiful emerald color. 

 

“You okay?” Parrish asked laying a hand on my chest.

 

An action that brought me to the horrifying realization that I couldn't feel anything below my neck. 

 

“Spine is broken, can't feel anything below my neck.” At least I could still talk that was a win.

 

“What can I do to help?” Jordan asked his hand coming up from my chest to rest on my forehead as if he were checking my temperature. 

 

“Get my clothes off and get me into the moonlight I'll heal faster.” 

 

Scott came running into the clearing Liam and Malia in tow. The alpha immediately made his way to me kneeling next to me and cupping the back of my neck.

 

“What did I tell you about going solo?” Scott gently chastised drawing pain from my body. 

 

“Hey, I howled for backup this time!” I protested. Giving Scott a reassuring smile. 

 

The Alpha huffed in response pressing a kiss to my forehead. The next several moments were a bit of a blur as Jordan and Scott gently undressed me and managed to into the moonlight. I was left alone with Parrish my head laying in his lap as the combination of his pack affection and the moonlight healed my broken spine rather quickly. 

 

I lifted my arms and wiggled my fingers then my toes. I seemed to have full control of my extremities. 

 

“Well I can move, but” I paused to gesture to the deep claw marks still bleeding across my chest. “Not exactly one hundred percent though.” 

 

“Don't worry I'm not going anywhere” Jordan gave me a reassuring smile.

 

“I know you won't abandon me, My back is good I think we should get out of here.” 

 

“You might be right, Scott and the others can handle it from here.” Jordan shifted slipping his arms under me and lifting me gently into a bridal style carry. 

 

I let out a jaw-cracking yawn exhausted from blood loss. I nuzzled into Jordan's bare pec. 

 

“Wake me up when we get home,” I mumbled my brain fogging an everything fading to black.

 

\---

 

I woke an indiscernible amount of time later to Jordan’s fingers carding through my hair, my head resting in his lap. I was wearing a pair of athletic shorts probably Jordan’s and the blood had been cleaned off my torso. I knew the Hellhound would take care of me while I was out. 

 

Jordan had his attention on a book so hadn’t noticed I’d woken up yet. Well, he did if he’d been listening to my heartbeat. He didn’t seem to be paying attention so I just watched him for a moment. He was so handsome like unfairly handsome. I loved watching his emerald eyes sweep back and forth over the words. But as much as I liked watching staring was rude so I shifted just enough to get his attention pressing against the hand petting me. 

 

“Did we win?” I muttered sleepily watching as Jordan closed his book and set it aside. 

 

“Yeah, Scott ran the bear out of town, he won’t bother us again.” Jordan smiled softly scratching at my scalp.   

 

“Go team, Scott!” I said through a yawn. 

 

Jordan chuckled softly. “How do you feel?” 

 

“Great, just a bit sleepy, thanks for taking care of me.” I snuggled into Jordan’s lap. Letting out a content rumble. He made a surprisingly good pillow and I had no desire to move from my current position upon his lap. 

 

Luckily for me, Jordan showed no desire for me to move either as his fingers threaded through my hair again petting me like a large lap dog or house cat. I lost track of how long I’d laid there and felt myself drift back into slumber again.

\----

 

When I woke again I was now in Jordan’s bed, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a raging erection pressed against my ass. Unfortunately, my bladder drove me to extricate myself from Jordan’s vice-like grip, which produced an unhappy rumble from the hellhound. I shook my head in amusement and stepped into the bathroom, emptying my bladder and splashing some cold water in my face. I looked pretty good for a guy who’d just had his back broken and been sliced up by a werebear the previous evening. My chest was no longer marred by claw marks and I felt perfectly normal.  _ Thank fuck we werewolves are particularly difficult to kill. _

 

I returned to the bedroom to find Jordan had shifted onto his back the dim light seeping from behind the curtains illuminating his body in soft light. He was clad only in a pair of tight black briefs which were bulging obscenely in, a nearly comical futility trying to contain the massive erection beneath them. In fact, Jordan’s Dick was so massive it had pushed past the Elastic band the head poking out invitingly resting just below his navel. 

 

I felt my own dick stir at the lewd sight and couldn’t help but seize the opportunity to properly thank my packmate for taking care of me. I stealthily crawled onto the bed, leaning down to press soft kisses across Jordan’s throat and jaw. The hellhound’s heart rate began to slowly accelerate as he awoke from the stimulation. 

 

“‘Mornin’” He mumbled sleepily his emerald eyes fluttering open and locking onto my blue ones as I smirked down at him mischievously.

 

“Good morning,” I replied leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Jordan’s lips. 

 

He responded immediately kissing back softly one of his hands gripping my bicep as we lazily kissed each other. My cock rapidly swelled as the more Jordan awake the more aggressive his kissing became, suddenly he surprised me by flipping me onto my back and clasping his hand around my throat staring down at me with lust blown eyes.    

 

“I’ve been wondering how long it would take you to come to me, Scott tells me you’ve been sexually bonding with every guy in the pack,” Jordan smirked tightening his grip on my throat putting pressure on the pathways carrying blood to my brain but not my windpipe.  

 

I opened my mouth to reply before being promptly silenced by another kiss drawing a moan from my throat. 

 

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time you waltzed into the station to deliver lunch to the sheriff. I gotta admit I was a bit jealous it took you so long to make a move.” The hellhound’s eyes briefly flashed a fiery orange before settling back to their normal green. 

 

“Feeling left out Deputy?” I said with a challenging smirk biting my lower lip. “Well, here I am. Besides, I owe you, so do what you want with me.” 

 

“You don’t owe me a damn thing, but I will take you up on your offer.” Any attempt I may have made at a witty retort was driven from my mind when my underwear was torn off and Jordan lifted my lower half to his face, plunging his tongue into my hole. 

 

My eyes rolled back in my head as Jordan’s tongue hungrily lapped at my hole. My dick leaking precum and twitching as his tongue dipped inside my entrance.  _ Fuck he’s good at that.  _ Was my only though as moans rolled from my lips as the hellhound subjected me to the most incredible rim job I’d ever received. I was near the brink of cumming from just the talented tongue when Jordan lowered my hips back to the bed slipping off his briefs and dragging my hips back to meet his. 

 

My legs wrapped around his waist hooking at the ankles, he smiled approvingly smiling down at me as he aligned himself pressing his cock inside with a single swift thrust his saliva and precum providing ample lubrication. He stopped once he was fully sheathed slowly stroking my cock with his free hand and giving me only a few moments to adjust before he drew his hip back and thrust into me hard.  

 

“Oh fuck!” I shouted as the hellhound set a brutal pace pounding into my hole with rapid but steady thrusts. He leaned in and kissed me as the sound of slapping skin and moans filled the room. I hadn’t had a good rough fuck in awhile and the savage passion with which Jordan hammered into me was blissful. I’d expected him to be a gentle lover this proved a genuinely pleasant surprise. 

 

My eyes once again rolled back in my head when Jordan lifted me into his arms shifting the angle and now directly hitting my prostate as he drove upward into me. His teeth latched onto my neck trailing love bites in their wake as he held me tight to his chest plowing into me with thrusts that were beginning to become more frantic. 

 

“Fuck you are so tight,” Jordan moaned his thrusts now erratic, “Gonna cum.” Jordan bit down on my shoulder emptying his hot cum into my hole, moaning softly into my shoulder. His hips stilled as he came down from his orgasm. 

The hellhound kissed me softly as he lowered me back onto the bed. Sliding out of me slowly. He broke the kiss and smiled at me taking my cock into his hand and stroking me roughly. 

 

“How do you want to cum? Want me to blow you or jerk you off.” 

 

“Kiss me while you jerk me off I can feel our bond forming every time you kiss me.” _And the closer_ I _got to cumming_

 

The hellhound locked his lips back to mine jerking me with an almost painfully tight grip the closer I came to orgasm the more I felt our bond settling into place as I erupted all over myself and Jordan’s fist, I felt the bone-deep contentment settle in as my mind fogged from the intensity of the orgasm.    

 

_ At least I didn’t cry this time,  _ I mused to myself as Jordan pulled me into a tight embrace. 

 

“Wanna shower and go for another round?” Jordan asked massaging my cum into my skin. 

 

“Can I top?” I asked mostly as a joke. 

 

“If you blow me in the shower.” The hellhound replied with a coy smirk. 

 

I bounded out of the bed and hefted Jordan onto his feet drawing a laugh from the other man. “Don’t waste time do you?”

 

“Have you seen your ass?”  __


End file.
